


120 words of frantic first time sex

by thawrecka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Getting messy.





	120 words of frantic first time sex

Keith wanted to get Shiro's shirt all the way off but he was too busy kissing him, again and again, sloppy and slick, then pulling back just long enough to dive back in again. Biting kisses, until Shiro's mouth was swollen and red. Shiro, at least, managed to get their pants down far enough that they could rub against each other, dry and dirty. Finally, Keith was getting the chance to put his hands on Shiro's ass, rub his fingers all over the beautiful muscles of his thighs.

It should have been awkward. First times usually were. But even as they were coming all over each other, frantic and messy, ruining the couch with sweat, Keith couldn't find it in himself to feel anything but pleased.


End file.
